


If This Is Our Last Time

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Endings, Leaving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack is picked for a world-wide manhunt and must leave Mac behind.





	If This Is Our Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I hate to say it, this may very well be my last "MacGyver" fic now that George Eads has left the show. I had a hell of a ride and enjoyed writing for them, and I hope you guys had some fun, too. Thanks for reading! Am considering doing a series, so keep an eye out for me!

After Jack told Mac about the mission he'd been hand-picked for, Mac asked Jack if he would make love to him one more time saying; “If this our last time, make it last me for a lifetime, and leave me with enough sunshine to carry me through the rain....” Jack took Mac in his arms and gently began to make love to him like he never had before. Rough and tough, warm and tender, Jack did everything to make this memorable. When it was over, the two clung to each other like they never had before.

The next day at the Foundation, the group (Riley, Wilt, Matilda, and Mac)) were gathered to see Jack off. He took a moment to say a personal goodbye to each member, saving Mac for last. It was all Jack could do to stand there and say goodbye to his love, but there was no way around it. “Just keep thinking, Butch, that's what you do.....” Mac clasped his hand and tried not to let the tears show. Jack had to go, so he gathered his gear and as he started to walk through the door, he turned and saluted everyone. As he started down the hall, the tears flowed for things he may never have again, and for people he may never see again.

The End


End file.
